you wanna play?
by bonbon1992
Summary: the icarly crew has bin invited to the tipton but what happens when freddy and zack mess around?


(I don't own any of these charters o.o uhh enjoy)

Congratulations ICarly you one a 4 day vacation at the Tipton hotel in Boston your flight has bin arranged and we hope to see you.

Carly:i don't remember sighing up for a contest? Sam smiled with a devious look on her face

Sam: I sent in the registration I cant believe we won. Sam smiled and gave Carly a hug when Freddy walked in

oh joy its fredweard Sam glared over at Freddy as he walked into the icarly studio.

Freddy:and hello to you to Sam, so what are you 2 so excited about?

Carly:Sam sent a registration in and we won a 4 day vacation at the Tipton (Carly smiled and showed Freddy the letter

Sam:yea sorry Freddy your not invited(giving Freddy a glare)

Carly: Sam will you to stop we half to all pack our flight is tomorrow at 1pm so Sam, Freddy go home and pack and bring ur things here it will be better if were all in the same place so we aren't late.

The three teens packed there things and met at carlys house a 8 pm Spencer was making spaghetti tacos

Spencer:i cant wait to hit the spa I bin meaning to make a vacation but never had the time to make plans so what are you guys gonna do

Carly/Sam:BOYSS!!! both girls laughed and Freddy rolled his eyes. Well as long as im not taking my mother im fine Freddy smiled and the three teen finished dinner

Spencer:well you three better get cleaned and off to bed we have a busy day tomorrow.

Sam and Carly went to Carly's room and Freddy went to freddy started the shower he slowly removed his clothing. He blushed as he looked at himself naked in the mirror(wow ive really grown bigger this past year) as freddy started the shower he got in wetting his hair and lubeing himself with soap he passed the soap around his chest then lower till it hit his crotch freddy blushed as he starteding getting put some soap on his hand and start to jerk off. He bit his lower lip has he twirled his hand around the head of his cock trailing his thumb in a circle on his slit he let out a slite moan placeing his hand on the tile he moved his hand faster and faster then(knock knock) freddy are you alright? Spencer called from outside the door. Yea im fine freddy answered back his face apple red he quickly finished his shower still hard as a rcok and ran to the couch trying to go to sleep

The next day the group got ready and went to the air port everyone got seated on the plain and soon they were off when arriving in Boston there was a limousine waiting for them outside the group went in and arived at the tipton

Driver:were here!

Everyone exited except freddy. Freddy layed sleeping in the back

driver:isent someone going to wake him

Sam : oh he wanted to drive around boston so bye(with a smile she got out and went to the main lobby to sign in. 2 hours pass and freddy awakes

freddy:were? Were am I

Driver:the young blond girl said u wanted to see boston so I bin driving u around

Freddy: god dammit sam!!!! please can u take me back to the tipton

arivieng at the tipton freddy gets out and goes to the main desk to check in wile freddy walked in the the elevator two twins are comeing doen

Cody:Zack I herd the Icarly crew are staying here we should try to fin them.

Zack: that show is so dumb cody really grow up

the elevator door opens and freed bumbs into zack.

Freddy: oh sorry

Cody:OMG I..I...I....ITTTSSS FREDDY

Freddys eyes widen and looked confussed(umm do I know you?) freddy looked at the twinks confussed

Cody: im Cody martin I watch the show all the time its soo great(Cody shook hands with freddy and zack just looked with wide eye)

Zack thinking: I neaver seen him in icarly I alawys see thoes two bimbos carly and sam hes really cute. Zack smiled and shook hands with freddy as well(well we should all hang out sometime we have the sickest games here mr mosbe dosent really allow us in the lobby zack looked at freddy almost blushing

Freddy:thank you but I kinda half to get to my room I have a score to settle with sam.

Zack smiled(can we help?) freddy looked surprised(uhhh sure) the three boys rode the elevator to the 3rd floor to set there trap for sam. As the boys entered the martin's house freddy looked around.

Freddy:nice place.

The twins both answered with a thank you and the boys went to liveingroom and started to plan

(a half hour goes by and codys phone goes off)

cody: oh no I half to go I half to meet the science team at the school they need me

zack: you geek you cant even take one day off of school and relax

cody grunted and left takeing his keys and leaving freddy and zack alone

zack shyly looked over at freddy(uhh would you like something to drink) zack looked over at freddy

freddy:sure ok (freddy smiled giving a faint blush)

zack walked over to the frige and ducked his head in hmm we have water soda ice tea. Freddy smiled(uhh ice tea is fine) zack pored a glass and walk over to freddy when he triped over slapshing the ice tea on freddys crotch

zack: OMG im so sorry I dident mean to I triped

freddy looks at him on the ground then helped him up

freddy: dude its ok clam down

zack: ill give you a pair of pants (zack rushed off to his room getting freddy a pair of pance. He returned and gave freddy the pance.

Zack:theres should fit(zack smiled fainly)

freddy:thanks zack(freddy walked into the bathroom and started to change. Zack cleaned the mess and forgot that freddy was in the bathroom and walked in)

freddy: uhhhh (freddy looked at the boy in the doorway seeing his naked body)

zack:hehe nice pubes Freddy

freddy: shut up I cant believe you walked in on me wtf

zack: im sorry I forgot you were here you were so quite

freddy: its whatever were both boys its not like we dont have the same thing(freddy laughed and looks over at zack)

zack: hehe well mines way bigger then your small fry

freddy: yea right im taller there fore its bigger

zack: no way dude tallness dosent matter

Freddy walked over to zack and brushed his hand across his crotch(oh yea well prove it)freddy smiled as he looked at zack.

Zack undid his pance and droped his draws he showed his dick(see told you tallness diddent matter)

Freddy looked at zacks dick(wow I never seen blonde pubs before mind if I touch it?) zack smiled and nodes(sure knock your self out)

freddy gave a blush as he garbed zacks cock and lightly stroked. Zack biting his lower lip trying not to let any moans escape. Freddy looked up at zack and smiled(hehe I think you like it) zack smiled( of course I do any boy likes jerking off or getting jerked) zack grabed freddys cock and started to stroke. Both boys jerking off each other laughing and grinning. Freddy got on his knees( I always wanted to try this) he smiled and looked up at zack. (try what freddy?) freddy slid his tongue across the head of zacks cock sending a shiver up zacks spine making bite clench( holy shit) zack ran his fingers threw Freddy's hair as Freddy started taking zacks cock in his mouth. Freddy's head bobing back and forth sliding zacks cock in and out of his warm moist mouth. Zack grabed onto the door handel and let sweet moans escape his lip( ohhh freddy that feels soo good) freddy gave a faint smile and slid the whole cock into his mouth then out. Zack moaned like a wild animale just then cody walked into the house( zack........freddy?) hearing the moaning cody was unsure what was going on.


End file.
